


The Many Ways I Love you

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table Extra [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demigods, Demons, Devils, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, First Time, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hands, Humor, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Movie Night, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Not Beta I Die Like A Warrior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Rain, Sexual Humor, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: Percival, Galahad and Cornelius could spend every second for the rest of eternity together, and it would still never be enough. it is little memories and moments like this that the three of them would treasure for the rest of their livesA 31 day fluffy Prompt challenge, prompts picked by me and some friends!! Some will be long, some will be short drabbles, all of them fluffy!





	1. The First Time We Woke Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please, let me know what you think in the comments, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

Galahad blinked his eyes open, the bedroom coming into focus slowly. It was still very early morning, the sun not yet fully up, the pale light poking out from under the blinds of the skylights. It was a peaceful morning. And a strange one, as Galahad woke to not one weight, but two pressed into his chest. It was when he saw the little tuffs of purple, he smiled to himself remembering.

Percival had finally stayed over for the night.

Cornelius as always was clinging to his right side holding on tightly as if not to float away, his little legs straddling Galahads thigh, his face squished with how tightly he was snuggled into his chest, blond hair sticking out at odd angles, his wings flickering occasionally, the soft sound of them batting together comforting. he looked adorable as ever. And then Percival. Percival was curled up into his left, arms folded around himself as if he was holding onto himself, laid rather straight. Unlike Cornelius who looked like the picture of peace, Percival didn’t look nearly as comfortable asleep. If possible, he looked _worse._ his eye closed looking almost forced, he didn’t look like he slept comfortably no matter the position, his face painted with stress as it always did, almost fearful to allow himself to relax into Galahads chest. Galahad tried not taking it personally, but something at the back of his mind still screamed it was his fault.

He settled himself back down with a gentle huff, sinking himself into the mattress as he stroked his hand gently through Percival and Cornelius’ hair. This was his favourite time when it happened, those hours before even Cornelius would be awake, and now those hours when Percival was asleep, though it only looked lightly. He moved his hands ever so carefully towards Cornelius, lifting the Fey’s much smaller hand in his own, nudging it ever so gently so his fingers splayed and their hands rested palm to palm. _His hands are so small, so fragile_ he thought to himself as he admired how their hands were so wildly different. Cornelius’ dark skin a direct contrast against how own pale. Cornelius hands were small, with lithe fingers, long and graceful, his skin soft and gentle, perfectly manicured and painted nails. Cornelius hands could easily have been buried in his own hands - large and monstrous. Galahad’s hands were rough and calloused from years of abuse and use, his knuckles were scratched up and had darkened from bruising too deeply, the dark patches too ingrained to ever really fade away, his nails were clawed in this form, harsh and chipped, black and sharp to the point. He’d probably need some kind of electric sander to get his nails to look anywhere as near as neat as Cornelius. Galahad laced their fingers together slowly, bringing the tiny enclosed hand to his lips where he could kiss them gently, one to each knuckle with the faintest of smiles on his face. Demons made some funny noises when pleased, and Galahad was no different as he stroked his thumb carefully over Cornelius digits, letting go of the Fey’s hand when he squeaked a little in his sleep, pulling his arms in closer to himself to hold on tighter.

And with that, Galahad turned his attention to Percival. And the conundrum of using his magic. He could access Percival’s dream, see if and what a god dreamed of. Maybe help him relax a little if only for a short while. But if anyone was to catch him in their dream, it would be him, and that’d require an explanation he wasn’t quite ready to give. He watched for a moment more before deciding that the chance to help him relax would be worth it, besides, feeding would be useful.

Galahad closed his eyes, focusing his mind to that of Percival’s, entering his dream state.

_the air was thick with rain and mud, the forest dark and damp only illuminated by the flash of lightning. The dark creeping shadows of the forest flash bright with the sudden burst of light, creeping and leering, trying to grasp at the small boy running for his life, a monster of unimaginable horrors chasing after, and constantly gaining_

Galahad shook himself back from the dream, eyes scrunching his head thrashing slightly as he pulled himself out of the dream, unsatisfied. He looked over Percival’s sleeping form. _is he trapped in a nightmare? _Galahad watched him sleep, eyebrows scrunching in worry. _That just wouldn’t do._ So, with a risky move, he moved his hand very carefully up towards Percival’s head, shuffling him slightly as he stroked his hand through the purple hair, muttering a gentle incantation under his breath, a silvery dusty sand arising from Galahad’s palm, tracing patterns with it over Percival’s head. Percival’s once ridged body relaxed, his arms unwinding ever so slightly, his stiffened spins settling visibly dropping as he calmed down, a shaky breath leaving him as he shuffled gently settling back down. 

_once muddy, dark forest mazes of confusion and fear had been traded for open fields of flowers, a lost little boy found in the arms of a woman. Protected, safe from the horrors of the night, it’s safe and the warmth of the sun is gentle but welcome_

Galahad blinked his eyes open again, happy with the state of Percival’s dream. It piqued many of his curiosities though, were nightmares so frequent for him that he hardly reacted? Galahad watched for a moment seeing Percival settle, before returning to his original intentions. He slowly moved his now loosened hand, moving it up to look at it carefully. Percival’s hands were in a worse shape than his, skin calloused and cracked, rough to the touch. And deeply scarred. Little patches of vitiligo cover the tips of each of his fingers, with a large splotch in the center of his palm. _they look rather like paw pads on a cat _Galahad through for a moment, chuckling a little to himself before he carefully stroked a finger over the scars. At the tips of his fingers, and the palms of his hands in near perfect rings around the vitiligo. Despite their age they showed no signs of ever planning to fade, too deep and dark to be removed. It left many a questions, as did the other marks on Percival’s bare body. So many thoughts raced through Galahad’s mind - _what could hurt a demigod so badly it’d leave scars like this_?

“Whatcha doing?” Cornelius soft voice filled with sleep brought him back to reality, causing him to jump in his skin a little as he looked towards the fey. he saw Cornelius was beginning to wake up his eyes only just peaking open as he blinked the sleep from them slowly, wings flickering quickly as he twitched and turned, long ears wiggling.  
“Good morning to you too, love” Galahad answered, smiling as he learnt down slightly to kiss Cornelius gently, causing the fey to wrinkle his nose. 

Cornelius wrinkled his nose as Galahad leaned down and kissed him gently, the demon always having the foulest morning breath, but Cornelius didn’t mind. He’s kissed those lips a million times, and he’d kiss them a billion more before he would even remotely consider growing tired of doing so. He lolled his head back onto Galahads chest, snuggling his face down  
“How long until we have to be up?” He asked softly, watching Percival sleep peacefully  
“Well it’s Monday, so shops closed unless its an emergency call. We don’t have to be up at all today if you don’t want to, but the alarm doesn’t go off for another…34 minutes” Galahad answered softly, leaning to look over at the clock for the time. Cornelius thought for a moment before grumbling a little  
“Flick it off, let him sleep as long as he wants” He eventually mumbled softly, Galahad happily leaning over to do so.  
“so, what were we doing?” he yawns, sitting up slightly adjusting his position so he could watch Percival better  
“I’m admiring his hands” Galahad answered softly, taking Percival’s palm carefully, laying it out flat so Cornelius could see  
“Oh?” Cornelius reached over, tracing his fingers over the gentle lines within Percival’s hands, fingers stroking over the scars and the life lines. He traced the gentle patterns happily, smiling to himself, Galahad also smiling as he watched his Cornelius play with Percival’s hands. While it meant little to the Fey, it meant quiet a lot to Galahad, a deeper demonic bond between hands that only he would understand, but it was touching to him.  
“they’re like cat’s paws. He’s a lot like a cat. Except he’s actually, you know, cute” Cornelius grumbled gently, causing Galahad to snort in laughter. Cornelius folded the fingers gently, before wrapping his pinkie around Percival’s, holding them linked together.  
“What is it with you and cats?” Galahad asked softly, causing the fey to wrinkle further  
“Everything? They’re just…_awful_” Cornelius wings twitched in discomfort as they talked.

It was at least another hour, before Percival began shuffling on Galahad’s chest and around Cornelius finger, almost instinctively wrapping his hand around the Fey’s gently, his face burying deeper into Galahad’s chest. Percival blinked his eyes open slowly, squirming a little in his place, unsure of what the weight around his back was, or the weight he was laid on for a moment, before he felt a nose stroke against his forehead, and a thumb stroke across the back of his hand gently. his vocal cords strained for a moment as he tried to find the words, before the soothing gently words of Galahad’s voice whispered to him  
“Good morning Darling” Percival would have liked to have focused on the gently kiss to his forehead, but his mind reacted otherwise as he squirmed in disgust at the offending smell, coughing out  
“Jesus fuck Galahad your-” his voice was strained, but he was most certainly now awake. Cornelius was laughing, squeezing his hand tighter around Percival’s as Galahad rolled his eyes  
“It’s not _that _bad, the pair of you don’t exactly have the most pleasant morning breath either” he grumbled in mock anger, jabbing Percival’s cheek teasingly  
“How’d you sleep?” Cornelius asked him, bringing the gods hand across to his mouth where he could kiss gently. Percival thought for a moment, before settling and going soft  
“I slept…okay. Better than I usually do” Percival smiled to himself, humming in content  
“How long ‘til we have to be up?” He asked softly, almost mirroring Cornelius early actions  
“In short? We don’t have to be up, we’re technically half an hour after our alarm should have gone off, but quite frankly I don’t want to move, and Galahad can’t since we’re laid on him” Cornelius answered him, unwinding their hands for a moment to stroke his fingers through Percival’s purple hair, combing lose strands out of his face slowly  
“Well, it’s gonna be at least another 30 before I can stand without stumbling, So I hope you’re comfortable” Percival stretched in Galahads arm, face scrunching as his back let out several alarming pops.  
"I can’t tell what happened there that was more alarming” Galahad mumbled, watching Percival shuffle about in his arm  
“It’s not exactly the highest up on the list of things that should alarm you about me Galahad” Percival answered, looking up at the demon with lazy eyes for a moment before turning back to Cornelius as he spoke  
“Like your paw pads?”  
“My….What?”

The boys didn’t end up moving for another hour, happy in each-others comfort and words, snuggling into each other with the occasional gentle kiss as they spoke, before they began moving for breakfast. It’d been a wonderful morning, a wonderful morning that the three of them couldn’t wait to experience again.


	2. An Evening In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio return after a trip, exhausted and just wanting to relax together.

Cornelius collapsed onto the sofa with a huff, dumping his bags down as he did, Percival and Galahad not to far behind as they entered the apartment, kicking the door shut behind them and sinking down in a state of equally tired  
“Home, finally” Percival mumbled, rubbing his face deeper into the pillow, Galahad sat beside Cornelius laying himself out along the wall side of the Corner sofa, settling down into the pillows  
“Look, I know I promised but can we just…order take out instead of me cooking?” He asked, looking towards his lovers  
“I don’t care, I just wanna eat.” Cornelius answered, stretching out, looking to Percival as he mumbled out something resembling ‘same’ into the pillow. Galahad sighed, body relaxing with relief to finally be off his feet  
“thank fuck…Whose closest to a laptop? I don’t even wanna talk on the phone just gonna order online. I don’t care about paying more” he grumbled  
“We’ll grab it when we go to the bedroom, because as nice as this is I wanna snuggle and I wanna be in pyjamas and we can watch Netflix on the laptop” Cornelius rolled off the sofa, landing on the floor with a soft thud before he threw himself back up to his feet. Percival only made a noise of agreement, before he sat up  
“But I’m comfortable here” Galahad pouted, watching them go  
“sucks to be you then, because were gonna go cuddle on the bed” Cornelius huffed, leaving everything abandoned as he grabbed his phone and locked the door, shuffling his way to the bedroom with Percival. Galahad only chuckled, before he pulled himself up and after his boyfriends, grabbing his laptop and charger as they went.

It didn’t take long, before Percival had torn apart half of their once beautifully organised bedroom looking for everyone’s favourite Pyjamas, Cornelius was throwing their sheets back, shoving everyone’s phone on charge. Galahad stretched as he undressed, dropping his clothes in a simple pile before shifting his way into his demon form, his body sagging lazily. Cornelius looked him over for a moment, before he realised and did the same. Percival was the last to notice  
“…I have to go collect the food when it arrives now don’t I?” He grumbled, jealous for a moment that he had no such magic to change his form as he threw their pyjamas at his lovers, Cornelius giggling as he laid on his side  
“Well, it wasn’t going to be me anyway, since you two were no doubt planning to use my pecks as your personal pillows” Galahad smiled, causing Percival to snort  
“Your fault for having such nice pecks” Cornelius smiled as Galahad tugged on his pyjamas, earning a snort of laughter from the demon  
“What is my chest not good enough for you?” Percival looked to Cornelius  
“Your chest is nice, but Galahad’s pecks I think may be softer than my tits.” That made Percival curl over in laughter as Galahad looked to Cornelius in semi offence, who only looked smug at his words as the demon crawled into bed  
“Cheeky little fey” Galahad grumbled, but none the less kissed Cornelius as he went, laying his head on the centre of pillows, with Cornelius curling up against his left side tightly, laid on his side to not crush his wings  
“Your cheeky little fey, now what do you two want to eat? Since we’re eating in bed, I’m voting Pizza since we can’t get it everywhere” Percival only made a noise in agreement, while Galahad laid down  
“Sure, are we getting one each or are we sharing? How hungry are we?” He propped his laptop up on his lap, flicking it open and setting up while Percival finished fighting his way into his pyjamas, before climbing up and laying against his right side  
“Individual, because its always a disaster trying to pick a topping that we all like” Percival yawned, settling his head down  
“If you two would just get over whatever it is you have against Pineapple-” Cornelius had started, but received a pillow to the face halfway through  
“No, it’s vile. It’s wrong. Pineapple does not belong on pizza; we’re not getting into this you’ve already lost, two against one” Percival quickly grumbled as Cornelius laughed, trying to wriggle away from the pillow, hiding his face in Galahads arm pit, the tickle of his hair causing Galahad to chuckle  
“Will you get out of there that tickles” Cornelius shaking his head only worsened the tickle, making Galahad squirm slightly, nearly knocking Percival off the bed who quickly reached over, grabbing onto Cornelius’ pyjama bottoms in attempt to keep himself afloat, nearly pulling the fey lose and with him, but Galahad quickly stopped the mess that was soon to be, regaining composure for a moment, as they all looked at each other wide eyed in panic for a moment, before bursting into hysterics together, wheezing with laughter.

“gods my heart- you two are gonna be the death of me” Galahad wheezed between laughter as he settled back down, Settling Percival and Cornelius back into their respective places. he quickly brought up their favourate place, ordering their usual for each of them, before turning to what film they'd watch for the night  
“Now, what are we watching? Because _that_ is gonna cause a bigger argument than food” Galahad asked, flicking between the tabs of the streaming services they either owned or leeched off of Annie.  
“Good omens” Cornelius suggested almost immediately  
“No” Galahad answered as equally quick, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance  
“Why not?!” Cornelius giggled – he’d been doing this since the series had been announced.  
“You _know why_” Galahad looked down at Cornelius, who was only cheekily smiling up at him.  
“You have to admit it’s _funny_ though.” Cornelius giggled, leaning up slightly to press a quick kiss to Galahads cheek.  
“It’s endlessly frustrating thinking that the _lords_ have more say in how Armageddon goes. I will have more say in it and I’m _disgraced_” Galahad grumbled, going on a tangent under his breath, something about Beelzebub. Percival’s eyes flickered to Galahad a moment, trying to discern if Galahad was joking or not, only to leave him mildly concerned his boyfriend was serious.  
“It’s like me saying hey lets watch _tinkerbell_. It’s highly inaccurate to pixies and you’ll spend the entire film complaining” Galahad pointed out, smiling for a moment as Cornelius seemed to consider this.  
“Fair but I mean – they are _kind _of accurate. Not the new series but the original Peter Pan – _I’d _try to get some mermaids to drown a bitch if she was getting close to my man, trying to kiss him” he folded his arms over his chest to articulate his point.  
“…You didn’t try to drown Percival?” Galahad only grinned, watching Cornelius back down.  
“No but that’s because we were both crushing on him.” Cornelius answered in a matter of faculty, bobbing his head side to side, a twinkle of pixie dust flickering off him. Percival only looked…mildly concerned as they talked.

They bickered between them about the accuracy of demons and feys in film until pizza came. And then still.  
“A Knights tale. We could watch that?” Percival eventually cut through their bickering, half way done with his pizza while they had barely began theirs. Galahad looked to him, quickly finishing his slice before asking  
“A Knights Tale? What’s that?”  
“It’s a funny film about a guy trying to become a jouster, just…shut up and watch it” Percival took control of the laptop, moving to Netflix before finding the film and putting it on, thankful his boyfriends had gone quiet to watch the film and finish their pizza.

A good two hours later, they were finally finishing the movie, satisfied with full stomachs and tired yawns echoing in chorus between the three of them. Galahad flicking his laptop off, closing it up. Cornelius took the device, moving it to the side of the bed with a yawn and Percival was already practically asleep on Galahads chest, eyes blinking lazily as he tried his best to remain some what awake with his lovers.  
“Now, come on, I think Our Darling here has the right idea” Galahad stretched his arm over under Percival careful to not disturb him, where he flicked off the lamp shade. Cornelius nodded in agreement, snuggling further down into his quilt.  
“Yeah, I think so….We’ll….do the sex thing I promised tomorrow morning” Cornelius yawned between words, Squishing his face against Galahads chest  
“too tired tonight” Cornelius laced his fingers with Percival, only to notice Percival had sat back up slightly, looking about concerned for a moment  
“Everything okay Kitty?” Cornelius asked softly, Galahad looking to Percival in worry  
“Wondering when the apocalypse is coming, I mean….you two, to tired for sex. It’s gotta be close” his tired voice echoed out, a hint of a smirk on his face. It was Percival’s turn to take a beating from a pillow now, causing the demigod to laugh.  
“Armageddon? Is that you? Or is it zombies? I need to know if I win the bet with Annie or not-” he continued to tease, his insomnia of course kicking in the second the three of them really were tired. It was going to be a long night of teasing each other before passing out, but the three of them wouldn’t have it any other way.


	3. Thunder and Lightning

Galahad woke up as something clattered and crashed through the apartment. He opened one groggy eye to look around the bedroom, yawning slightly as he sat up. Cornelius wasn’t in bed but that was expected – he was away with the pretty witches club helping them out with a fey-like creature. But then there also wasn’t Percival. The sheets had been thrown back haphazardly, the blinds that covered the skylights had been yanked open, rain pattering down against the glass, and the rumbling sound was likely Percival tripping over his own feet – Galahads curiosity as to why had been answered when thunder had echoed out from outside the flat. Galahad stood up slowly, bringing several of the pillows, quilts and other comforters they surrounded themselves with when they slept and began carrying them into the living room.

Percival was practically pressed against the glass of the door to the balcony, eyes watching the sky closely. Occasionally his tired, droopy eyes would light up as a flash of thunder would echo, or the strike of a lightning bolt would sprint across the sky as he’d sat upon his knees, eyes gazing up. Galahad could only watch his boyfriend with a soft look as he carried the blankets over, dropping them in a pile quietly before sitting beside his boyfriend, folding his legs. He slowly reached over, taking Percival’s hand gently, making the smaller man jump in his skin – he quickly turned his head, looking to who had taken his hand before visibly relaxing  
“When…did you get here?” Percival asked quietly, breathing a sigh of relief only to be immediately drawn back to the thunder.  
“Just now” Galahad leaned over, kissing the side of Percival’s head gently. “Woke up when I heard you tumbling through the apartment”  
“Oh uh, sorry” Percival looked away shyly, making Galahad chuckle gently  
“It’s alright. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay” he wrapped his arm around Percival’s shoulder gently, resting his head atop of the purple fuzzy mess.  
“Hmm? Why wouldn’t they be?” Percival looked back to Galahad at that, curious for a moment as the demon took in his expression  
“well…” the demon didn’t have to start long before Percival had understood what Galahad meant  
“Oh I-I didn’t make this. Natural rain. And thunder. And _lightning_” the excitement was tangible as Percival spoke, quickly turning back to the sky, watching and looking at it closely as more lightning continued to strike.  
“Very well” Galahad responded, allowing them to settle back into a comfortable silence for a moment. He kept his eyes on his lover, watching as Percival almost twitched with each bolt, how his face would light up each time. “Don’t you like going out in it? Especially when it’s like this”  
“I-I do but I didn’t want to wake you. Guess I already failed that part” Percival looked down sheepishly, picking at the base of his Pyjama pants, before looking Curiously as Galahad took his hands, pulling him up to his feet slowly as he undid the latch to the door.  
“I wouldn’t mind. Come on”

Galahad stepped out onto the balcony slowly, pulling Percival along with him as he felt his clothes began to quickly dampen as the rain hit him. It wasn’t the lightest of rain but neither mind as Galahad pulled Percival into his arms, wrapping them around his waist tightly. Percival rested his head on Galahads shoulder, blinking slowly as he yawned, but keeping eyes towards the sky. Galahad let go of Percival gently, before he began shuffling slowly  
“what…are you doing?” Percival asked watching Galahad dropped to his knees, before sitting back on the wet balcony  
“laying in the rain, what does it look like? Come join me” Galahad shivered as he laid his back against the soaked floor of the balcony, eyes focused, watching as Percival regarded him for a moment, before shrugging and joining the demon in the floor. Percival rest his head into the crook of Galahads shoulder, smiling as the rain ran over his skin, leaving him smiling. Relaxing, almost rejuvenating as they watched the sky flash. This probably wasn’t the safest, given Percival was practically a lightning rod, but they couldn’t find themselves to care.  
“So, do you know much about lightning?” Galahad looked to Percival again, a smile on his face as he wrapped his arm tightly around Percival’s waist.  
“you could say” Percival shrugged, snuggling up against him tighter.  
“tell me about it” Galahad asked, leaving Percival a little stalled as he tried to register what Galahad had said, and then to pick a place to start.  
“…Well what do you want to know?” he decided was the best, as he turned his eyes back to the sky, smiling. Galahad thought for a moment  
“What’s your favourite type of lightning strike” he smiled “or to make. Whichever”  
“Oh, easily jazz hands” Percival answered almost instantly, chuckling to himself.  
“_jazz hands?_” the mock in Galahads tone made Percival poke him in the ribs, making them both chuckle as the demon squirmed to escape the poking.  
“Well Mr. Scientist if were getting into it, it’s _actually_ called Cloud To Cloud lightning, but _I _call it jazz hands.” Percival defended himself, sticking out his tongue at his boyfriend, looking all high and mighty as he grinned. Galahad rolled his eyes playfully before he settled on a fond gaze.  
“Could you make it? Could you show me?”  
“I could try” Percival shuffled his way out of Galahads grip, pulling himself up from the floor as he watched the sky closely. His dull purple eyes flickered to life, faintly glowing as he focused on the sky, waiting for the next drumroll of thunder. As it came crashing, Percival drew the lightning across the sky. It sparked between clouds, flickering and sparking between them. Huge bolts jumped, sparking off into smaller bolts in tiny explosions of light as it jumped and danced above them. Galahad could always admire this. Always admire the awe that was the power Percival could wield.  
“I understand what you mean by Jazz hands” Galahad looked impressed as Percival chuckled, hand still out stretched towards the sky. “What other kinds of lightnings are there?”  
“Positive lightning’s pretty scary. Not doing that because that sets things on fire” Percival commented, looking to Galahad as the demon pouted, making him laugh again as his feet slid against the wet floor of the balcony. Both of them were thoroughly oaked, even more so as Percival quiet literally slipped into place, leaving them both wheezing with laughter. Galahad could also appreciate this. It didn’t matter how awkward and clumsy Percival was, every little slip and mistake he adored and loved.  
“B-but there’s ball lightning, Intracloud, cloud to cloud, cloud to ground, bolt from the blue…” Percival settled back against his chest, smiling  
“you’re so clever” Galahad kissed the top of Percival head, smiling as he snuggled him closer  
“No, I’m not. Clever is yours and Cornelius places” Percival looked away, going pink as Galahad continued to kiss his cheeks, holding him close.  
“if it were, I wouldn’t be laid in the rain learning about lightning.” Galahad stopped Percival looking away, moving Percival’s face to look at him, gazing into his eyes.  
“You’re so wonderful and talented Percival, don’t doubt yourself” Galahad smiled gently as he cupped Percival’s cheek  
“Come here you” he hummed softly, thumbs stroking a gentle circle against the stubble of Percival’s cheeks as he pressed their lips together gently, kissing him slowly. It was only quick, gentle, but it left them both breathless as it always did, leaving Galahad chasing his lips into another kiss as he could feel the faint smile against him, their noses bumping together as they would part to giggle. It didn’t take long for Percival to melt into the kisses, arms moving to wrap around Galahad’s waist as he felt the demons tongue press against his lips. Percival allowed entry slowly, shuddering at the metallic taste of Galahad’s tongue piercings. Galahad pulled away, feeling Percival shiver as the rain dripped off his nose, the pair soaked to the bone.  
“you’re incredible Darling. Don’t doubt yourself” he rested his forehead against Percival’s  
“you’re also freezing, and shivering. Come on, let’s get back inside” Galahad quickly pulled Percival up, the pair of them thoroughly soaked as Galahad pulled them back into the living room.

Cornelius opened the door the following morning, yawning only to still as he looked across the flat. Inside a nest of blankets, pillows and quilts Percival and Galahad were cuddled together. Galahad was laid out upon his back, their still damp pyjamas in a crumpled pile next to them as Percival had buried himself into the crook of Galahads neck. Cornelius smiled as he locked the door behind him. He had suspected that the sudden and curious lightning pattern that had occurred _might_ have had something to do with Percival, but he was not sure. This only confirmed him as he pulled his shoes off quickly before he climbed into the nest with them carefully. He laid upon the other side, snuggling close up to his boyfriend before he quickly falling back asleep in the arms of his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!! If you enjoyed PLEASE leave me a comment and some Kudos!  
if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and Tumblr!!  
[Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
[Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
[Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
